


Viper's Hiss, Witcher's Kiss

by FrozenHearts



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Witcher Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Era, Cinnamon Roll Jaskier | Dandelion, Drunk Witchers, Episode 6 Season 1, Episode Remix, Eskel deserves more love, Eskel likes the bard but he has to get past geralt's over protectiveness first, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Apologizes, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Communicating, Harassment, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, I never see him in anything so here he is, Implied Sexual Content, Insults, Jaskier | Dandelion Being an Idiot, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Lambert Lambert What A Prick, Lambert is here I guess, Licking, M/M, Post-The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Protectiveness, Rescue, Scent Marking, Scenting, Stalking, The Witcher Lore, Video Game Mechanics, Wow i guess these are tags i use now, heightened senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: Eskel and Lambert run into Geralt's little bard friend in the woods near Kaer Morhen
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion & Eskel, Jaskier | Dandelion & Lambert, Jaskier | Dandelion/Eskel, Jaskier | Dandelion/Other(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 884
Collections: Jaskier or Geralt/others (with or w/out eachother)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Eskel and Lambert in the games so this is a fusion of the games and netflix show
> 
> Also I can't seem to write Jaskier without being mean to him Jaskier I love you i swear lmao
> 
> This will most likely be a 2 chapter story!!

Hunting was a favorite past-time of Eskel's. He loved the rush in his veins, the pounding of blood in his temples as he focused. The slash of his blade was one with his arm and he loved how it sang as he danced through his enemies. When he was stressed or worried, Eskel strapped his swords to his back and ran into the woods surrounding Kaer Morhen. 

What Eskel didn't like was when Lambert decided to tag along. He was brash, annoying and always gave away their position with his annoying commentary.

Eskel had to laugh at the thought; it was somewhat like that bard that had apparently taken to following Geralt around as he took on work. According to Geralt he was a thorn in his side ever since running into him in some backwater tavern and the lute-strumming idiot had been following him ever since- hell, Lambert had started humming the bard's songs under his breath and Eskel was pretty sure it was to annoy him specifically since Geralt was not present. 

"How come we don't go to parties with Geralt?" Lambert asked as Eskel began to set up camp. They had been hunting a pack of wolves that strayed too close to the keep, and it was getting late. Eskel slipped his swords off his back, snorting as he watched Lambert picked gunk out of his teeth.

"The only reason he goes to those balls is because of his bard," Eskel pointed out. 

"The only reason is probably because he beds the bard," Lambert laughed as he reached over to stoke the fire.

"Geralt is right, you are a prick."

Lambert scowled, "Says your ugly mug- five orens says the bard isn't even with Geralt anymore-"

Eskel rolled his eyes, resting his chin in his hands as he let Lambert ramble about... pleasures of the flesh? Geralt possibly becoming a softie? Well, whatever. No one really paid much attention to Lambert's musings anyway. The fire was warm against his face as he leaned closer to it, sparks crackling upward to dissipate in the air.

He kind of wished Geralt was here too, if only to shut Lambert up so he could enjoy the fire in peace. 

\-----

Jaskier didn't mean to wander this deep into the forest, he really didn't.

Just, the tavern hadn't been as full as they usually were, whenever his performances were announced and if he was being honest, it was weird performing without Geralt there to loom menacingly in a corner- what was a bard without a loyal fan-base, after all? 

So he played his songs, he earned what little coin the few people present were willing to offer and it was as he bought himself a mug of ale that that man approached him. 

Right away, Jaskier knew it was a Witcher; dark hair was flecked with streaks of their signature white, he was broad and built like a shit brick house and like Geralt, there was a slightly predatory air about him. When he approached, Jaskier thought he was simply going to flirt- many a Witcher surprisingly had tried to get on his good side after finding out he traveled with Geralt- so Jaskier offered a simple smile and took quick note of the medallion around the man's neck.

"Viper school?" Jaskier said as he put his mug down.

"Smart for a bard," the witcher snorted, "Didn't think you had anything going on in that pretty skull of yours."

Jaskier blanched, "Ah, well my friend-"

"Geralt," the witcher said, "Thought you followed him around?" 

Jaskier shook his head- he hadn't seen Geralt since that day on the mountain, but-

"You know," the witcher practically hissed, "You still smell like the White Wolf."

"Wh-what-"

The witcher leaned in suddenly, his form hulking and too big, almost suffocating as Jaskier practically fell out of his chair, only to catch himself on the bar counter. Up close, the witcher's yellowed eyes were tinted orange, pupils thin slits but not like Geralt's, no these were snake-like, seeping into his skin like poison. 

The witcher's nose was suddenly nuzzling the crook of Jaskier's neck, dragging across pale skin as he took a deep breath.

"We can change that," the witcher whispered in Jaskier's ear, "show your White Wolf what he's been missing out on."

A heavy tongue licked at his pulse point, making him shiver and the witcher's meaty hand was undoing the buttons of his doublet; his teeth raked across Jaskier's skin and there was a warm thin trickle from where his canines poked a tad too deep. Jaskier tried to push the witcher away, but to no avail: one hand latched loosely around Jaskier's right wrist, the other raking nails across his collarbone as he ripped the bard's chemise. 

The sound of silk tearing made Jaskier freeze, the witcher chuckling darkly into Jaskier's ear.

"Next time the Butcher sees you he'll see he can share his toys with the rest of us," the witcher purred and Jaskier saw white.

Jaskier wasn't aware of his actions in the next few seconds, only aware that there was a loud twang of strings snapping, a harsh bang and angry cursing as Jaskier slipped out from under the witcher and hauled ass out of the tavern, not looking back as he raced like a madman out of town and into the woods. 

So no, he hadn't meant to run so far, so deep. He didn't even know where he was going, but the sound of heavy footfalls and the snarling from the Viper School witcher spurred Jaskier on, not caring about how much noise he made, his mind focused on getting away as fast as possible.

\-----

Dawn was breaking when Eskel heard a snap.

Reaching over, he shook Lambert awake, practically punching him when he rolled over to go back to sleep. The fire had died down, nothing but thin burnt twigs and sparks desperately trying to snap at them.

"Lambert!" Eskel growled, shaking his hair from his eyes as the footsteps grew louder. Lambert blubbered incoherently as he jolted upright, hand flying towards his own set of swords. Eskel nodded towards Lambert, eyes scanning the edge of the clearing as he focused his senses, a thin yellow and red haze scanning out into the trees. 

He could see a form outlined through the forest as a person ran- had to be a man, as they seemed to lack certain curves, and with the twitch of his nose, Eskel thought he could smell blood, a metallic fresh scent somewhat masked by a hint of fear.

"Ready!" Lambert's grin was almost feral, as he hefted his sword in his hands; Eskel kept close to the fire as Lambert crept closer to the edge of the clearing, elbows raised as he prepared to swing his sword-

"Aww, shit!" Lambert laughed, "Eskel, it's-!"

"Fuck!" Geralt's bard friend cursed, skidding like a madman into their camp, eyes wide like a freshly caught deer as he stumbled over his own feet. He looked a little worse for wear: the pretty silks the man wore were rumpled considerably, his doublet falling open to reveal the chemise underneath ripped at the shoulder and speckled with crimson.

"It's just Geralt's bard friend," Lambert groaned, "Eskel-"

The bard perked up, a crazed glint in his eye as he practically threw himself at the witcher, "Geralt mentioned you! You're from his school!"

Eskel blinked- the bard was clutching the front of his gambeson like his life depended on it, knuckles white as he latched onto Eskel. Up close, Eskel was able to pinpoint the blood he'd smelled earlier- carefully taking the bard's chin in his hands, he tilted his head aside to see teeth marks deep enough to bruise, the skin broken to run in red blooms down his neck. 

"The scars on your face, you're Eskel," the bard reiterated, pulling his face from Eskel's grasp, "Please, I-"

"What, no love for little ol' Lambert?" Lambert teased with a wag of his brow and Eskel almost berated him if the bard hadn't yelped at the sudden growl emanating through the brush.

Eskel exchanged a concerned glance with Lambert. They knew Geralt and the bard had parted ways some time ago, but to find him so close to Kaer Morhen was odd. The only dangers here were the wolves, which he and Lambert had been taking care of in Vesemir's stead, but what had the bard in such a state? Cautiously, Eskel leaned in to the bard, pressing his nose just under the bard's jaw.

"Hey!" the bard protested, but Eskel ignored him, taking in the slightly dampened trail of his neck, the metallic smell mixed with a musk that made Eskel want to vomit.

"Seriously, are all you Witcher's like this?!" the bard huffed as Eskel groaned, "I know Geralt's smell rubbed off on me during our travels but-"

"Smells like Viper," Eskel called to Lambert.

Shock flashed on Lambert's face before he schooled his expression, "For real? I thought they got wiped out- what do they want this dumbass for?"

The bard laughed nervously, the smell of his fear overpowering his senses, the sound high and cracked. Lambert was on guard, blowing a raspberry as he said, "Viper School probably scented him after seeing he was alone."

"Geralt didn't scent the bard on purpose though," Eskel pointed out- faint traces of Geralt were on the bard, but the Viper School smell was smothering him. Branches snapped loudly and the bard pressed himself into Eskel, muttering under his breath and Eskel was fully aware of Lambert laughing at him as he wrapped his free arm around the bard, sword poised at the ready. 

"Come one out little Dandelion!" they heard a gruff voice call out, "Don't leave me hanging!"

Lambert made a small noise, "Awww, shit, it's him!"

"Him?" the bard asked, "Who-"

"Last member of the Viper School of Witchers," Lambert explained, "V or something dumb, he wasn't exactly the brightest-"

"Wait- where did you see him, Dandelion?" Eskel frowned.

"Okay, first my name is Jaskier, I hate that Geralt spread that nickname-"

"Little flower!" V yelled through the trees, "You wanna return that kiss! Make your wolf jealous- oh, what is this?"

V entered the clearing and Jaskier practically climbed Eskel like a tree, breath hot in his ear as he said "Eskel I would give you my chastity if I still had it but he already tried-"

"Wait-" Eskel blinked as Jaskier undid Eskel's gambeson to wrap it around himself, pressing himself further into Eskel's chest as if it would actually do anything. 

"So, you're bedding the whole Witcher school?" V licked his lips as his beady gaze bore into Jaskier, catching how Eskel was practically wrapped around him. "Mind sharing him, fellas?"

Eskel was surprised at the growl that escaped from his throat. He never did like any members of the Viper school, they were always nasty and rude, thinking they could take whatever they wanted just because they were Witchers. There were stories about V himself, that he hunted innocent people for fun if there were no monster contracts. 

A few times, Eskel and Geralt had run into V while on contract; he always had a pretty young thing draped in his lap or hanging off his arm, but Geralt always said something wasn't right about it.

One look at Jaskier and Eskel knew Geralt was right. The bard was the type V would target, a dainty type, fair skin and dark hair and easy to catch if they ran. 

Fuck. 

"Well?" V cracked his knuckles, "Come on, Dandelion, you wouldn't leave a partner waiting, would you?"

"Not gonna happen! Jaskier had the gall to snap at him, "You absolute brute!"

"Still got some fight," V snarled, "After your lute, I thought it'd be easy-"

Eskel raised an eyebrow at Jaskier, who grimaced as he simply said, "I smashed my lute over his head to get away."

"Smart," Eskel snorted into Jaskier's hair, then to V, "The bard stays with us!"

"Yeah!" Lambert shouted, "We, uh, like him, I guess-"

Jaskier thumoes his forehead into the crook of Eskel's neck, and then it dawned on him: V wanted to claim the bard. He was trying to scent him to goad Geralt....

Huh.

As softly as he could, Eskel whispered to Jaskier, "I'm about to do something but I need you to trust me, okay?"

Jaskier nodded, "Whatever I just want him to leave-!"

Without warning, Eskel dropped his sword, taking Jaskier by the face and tilted his head back, exposing the bruising and dried blood on his throat and dragged his tongue along that same column V had, nibbling and marking Jaskier's neck if only to get that damn Viper School smell off of him. 

"He-Hey Eskel!" he heard Lambert yell, "We know the bard is pretty we don't really have the time!"

Unlatching himself from Jaskier's neck, Eskel barked, "Just fucking swing your sword, you prick!"

\------

Geralt wasn't surprised to hear the clash of swords the closer he got to Kaer Morhen. He urged Roach towards the noise, casting a nervous glance towards the broken lute attached to the saddle.

It reeked of Viper School, and the scent was leading him deeper into the woods. Vaguely, he could hear yelling, Lambert's voice obnoxiously loud as always, and Geralt tensed as it was accompanied by....

"Jaskier and Eskel?" Geralt muttered to himself as he reached the fight, hiding Roach a few feet away as he drew his silver sword. Creeping closer, Geralt could see Lambert fighting with Viper School, panting and sweating under the bright morning sun in his heavy armor.

Geralt bit the inside of his cheek as he watched V and Lambert dance around each other, V managing to get closer to where Eskel was crowding Jaskier's personal space, practically smothering him as he went to town on his neck.

Clearing his throat, Geralt stepped into the clearing just as Eskel and Jaskier broke apart, both of them having the decency to look even a little embarrassed as V and Lambert's swords clanged into a stalemate.

Jaskier tried to disentangle himself from Eskel, but Eskel seemed determined to keep him close. Lambert was stuck, and Geralt could see his muscles straining as he tried to keep V at bay.

"Geralt!" Jaskier exclaimed, wheezing as he fruitlessly tried to get out of Eskel's grip. 

"Jaskier," Geralt replied, nodding to Eskel, "Keep him safe."

"Already on it," Eskel nodded, moving himself and Jaskier back towards what was a now dead fire pit. With a roar, V shoved Lambert aside, chest heaving as he turned to glare at Geralt.

"So you finally appear!" V grinned maliciously, "Three wolves for a single weed is a bit much, though, don't you think, Butcher?"

Geralt pursed his lips, pulling his sword from his sheath as he moved into a fighting stance. The hilt was heavy in his hand as he raised it, silver gleaming in the light that fell from the canopy of green above. V was standing lazily across the way, and Geralt could see the snake medallion humming as his own did, banging excitedly against his chest. Geralt grinned, narrowing his eyes as he slid his right foot forward.

"Let's find out," he growled and charged. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2nd chapter!!!

The fight against V went rather quickly, if Geralt was being honest.

Geralt could tell V was already tiring from the previous scuffle with Lambert; his medallion was on the fritz and no doubt Lambert and Eskel's were as well. With Lambert having done most if the work, V was no match for either of them.

In quick swipes, V was downed and honestly, Geralt knew he should have stopped Lambert from going the extra mile, but. Well. 

One less monster to worry about, right?

"I'll bring the news to Vesemir," Lambert said as he struggled to hack the head from the corpse, muttering about damn tree trunks for necks before jutting his chin towards the opposite edge of the clearing, "Go check on your pet idiot."

Geralt growled a clipped "Dick," in Lambert's direction before lumbering towards Jaskier. The sun was high in the sky now, probably late afternoon and fuck, Geralt was surprised by how tired he was. Eskel and Jaskier sat on the opposite end if the battlefield, and Geralt chuckled at the site: Jaskier's mouth was going a mile a minute, Eskel trying (and failing) to sound even vaguely disinterested in what the bard had to say. 

"Jaskier!" Geralt whistled, the bard jumping in surprise, practically peeling himself away from Eskel, "The fuck happened?"

"Well-" Jaskier blushed profusely, wringing his hands as he tried to get up, "That animal accosted me, Geralt! I-"

Geralt looked over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow at Eskel who beamed with unspoken pride and a dash of amusement.

"He smashed his lute over the guy's head," Eskel chuckled, "Ran into our camp, V was following him."

"So you decided to mark him like an animal?" Geralt mused. Eskel shrugged sheepishly, but Geralt had to admit it was a good enough tactic- at least Jaskier no longer smelled of Viper School, and Lambert was able to take his anger out on something before there was another hole in Kaer Morhen's walls. 

"Sorry, Geralt," Eskel apologized as he moved to stand as well, "Knew he was yours, but-"

Geralt rolled his eyes, grabbing the loose fabric of Jaskier's doublet. The bard had been oddly quiet, but Geralt could smell it on him even as he was smothered in Viper School nastiness. He could smell it on Eskel too, although Eskel had the common sense to not poke his sausage in every pantry he saw without permission.

"Geralt, I know-" Jaskier started with a squeak, but Geralt ignored it in favor of bodily shoving the bard toward's Eskel; they fumbled as Eskel saved Jaskier from falling flat on his face, Jaskier's cheeks flaming red as Eskel embraced him.

"Yes, yes," Geralt smiled at his friend, "we need to talk. And we will. Perhaps, though, you should meet my other friends before hand."

"I'm sorry did you just say I'm your friend?!" Jaskier exclaimed, slapping a hand excitedly against Eskel's forearm, "Witcher, did you-!"

"Yes, I did hear him," Eskel agreed with an air of awe, staring at Jaskier as one might if they were handed a baby and didn't quite know what to do with it.

"Jaskier, this is my friend Eskel," Geralt introduced them, "and the angry one is Lambert-"

"Lambert's a prick, just ignore him," Eskel whispered in Jaskier's ear.

"Heard that!" Lambert called between grunts- apparently severing a head from a body was difficult or something.

Geralt turned back, not before nodding to Eskel, "Jaskier, it's good to see you again. And Eskel?"

Eskel picked up his head, although he made no move to let go of the bard. Jaskier in turn looked quite content to rest in his savior's muscular arms 

"Don't keep him up all night, okay?" Geralt asked.

He ignored Jaskier's protests as he walked back across the now dead campfire to help Lambert lift the now dead body onto Roach's saddle. Jaskier was talking a mile a minute and Geralt chuckled as he heard Eskel try to chip in or keep up.

It was cute. Not that Geralt would admit it. And if he did, well, Eskel may be his brother, but he had a big storm coming if he tried anything to his friend.

Then again, Jaskier was an adult, but still.

Geralt was glad to have his friend back. 

**Author's Note:**

> 2nd chapter will come soon!!


End file.
